


Sotto il Piumone

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1100 (Se AO3 segnala meno, MENTE)★ Prompt/Traccia: Fuori piove a dirotto. A e B non si muovono da sotto il piumone.





	Sotto il Piumone

 

 

##  **Sotto il Piumone**

 

Il ticchettio della pioggia diede a Lavi il buongiorno, non appena aprì gli occhi, svegliato da un rumore improvviso: un tuono. Bello forte.

Sbirciò fuori dal piumone, cercando di capire che ore fossero e quanto brutto fosse il temporale. Un lampo di tutto rispetto gli disse che, sì, era un signor temporale e, a giudicare dallo scrosciare che si udiva, veniva giù che Dio la mandava.

Si rintanò di nuovo sotto il piumone, cercando conforto nel calore corporeo del fidanzato il quale, all'apparenza, ancora dormiva beatamente nonostante la pioggia.

Lavi lo abbracciò da dietro, tuffando il visto fra i capelli del giovane: che bella sensazione! Adorava i capelli di Yuu e anche tutto il resto. Il solo pensiero del corpo di Yuu premuto contro il suo lo stava eccitando a dismisura.

\- Tch! - si udì squarciare il silenzio, qualche minuto dopo che Lavi aveva iniziato a strusciarsi senza vergogna contro il didietro sodo del giovane.

\- Yuu? - chiamò Lavi, leggermente intimorito dall'esclamazione seccata che gli aveva appena udito esternare.

\- Il tuo cazzo preme contro il mio culo, idiota. - fu la risposta assai rude che ricevette.

\- È quello lo scopo, Yuu – ribatté, muovendosi suggestivamente contro il suddetto culo – dai, allarga le gambe...

Possibile che l'idiota non fosse mai soddisfatto? Kanda sbuffò di nuovo.

\- No. Calma i bollenti spiriti e rimettiti a dormire. - ordinò.

Lavi, però, non demordeva; l'istante successivo gli stava dispensando una scia di baci lungo l'incavo del collo, adoperandosi contemporaneamente con le mani per palpargli il torace.

Kanda si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, errore che spinse Lavi a raddoppiare gli sforzi per 'scaldarlo'.

Erano ancora nudi dalla sera prima e già voleva scoparlo di nuovo. Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi, ma almeno l'avesse lasciato dormire un po', prima del secondo round.

\- D'accordo, hai vinto – disse, cosa che fece immediatamente spostare le mani di Lavi sulle sue chiappe, palpandole per aprirle – ma prima ti dedichi al mio alzabandiera. Almeno fai buon uso di quella tua boccaccia.

\- Agli ordini! - esclamò Lavi, tuffandosi sotto il piumone.

Kanda chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione di quelle labbra meravigliose su di lui. Doveva riconoscere al suo amato idiota almeno questo: non stava mai zitto, però con la sua boccaccia insolente sapeva fargli cose da perdere il senno.

Le mani che gli carezzavano i testicoli, poi, erano un'aggiunta assai gradita, anche se sconfinavano quasi sempre a infilargli le dita dove non era previsto, per prepararlo al passo seguente del gioco.

Kanda artigliò le lenzuola ed emise un lungo gemito; Lavi si stava dando da fare con la lingua sulla punta del suo pene, cosa che gli mandava ondate di piacere tali da rendergli i pensieri sconnessi. Ebbe la tentazione di inarcare il bacino, ma si trattenne.

Poi, d'un tratto, Lavi smise di succhiare, lasciandolo fremente, proprio sul più bello. Kanda, a bocca aperta per lo shock di perdere la sua fonte di piacere, non fece in tempo a protestare che la testa del giovane fece capolino da sotto il piumone. Aveva il viso paonazzo e il fiato corto, quasi fosse stato sul punto di soffocare.

\- Dannato idiota, torna sotto e fai il tuo dovere! - sbottò Kanda, appena riuscì a formulare una frase coerente.

\- Yuu, si soffoca là sotto! - protestò Lavi con aria supplice. - Non potremmo almeno sollevare la coperta a metà?

\- Voltati.

\- Come?

\- Girati a pancia sotto! - ripeté Kanda, spazientito.

\- A... Aspetta, il lubrificante, dove l'ho messo?

Sentire il panico nella voce dell'innamorato dava a Kanda un piacere perverso.

\- Nel tuo cassetto, dove lo metti sempre – gli ricordò e Lavi annuì, tuffandosi a prenderlo – quanta fretta hai di essere scopato.

\- Non è quello...

Kanda capì e gli strappò dalle mani tubo e profilattico con sdegno.

\- Credevi che l'avrei fatto senza! - scattò.

Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata. Il pensiero l'aveva sfiorato, sì, che poteva farci? A volte Yuu era un tantino irruento...

L'aria irritata, Kanda gli si piazzò fra le gambe, sollevandogli la destra finché il ginocchio quasi non gli toccò la spalla. Dita sottili tracciarono il solco delle natiche, spingendosi in basso fino a scomparire nel mezzo.

Lavi gemette con diversi toni di gradimento, finché non sentì premere qualcos'altro nel punto dove lo stavano esplorando le dita di Kanda. Il gemito divenne un grido, nel momento in cui Kanda affondò del tutto in lui.

\- Yuu! - esclamò Lavi alla prima spinta, puntellandosi con le mani contro la spalliera del letto. - Vacci piano!

Per tutta risposta, Kanda si chinò su di lui e gli morse la nuca, scivolando poi verso il lobo dell'orecchio e intrecciando la lingua nel piccolo orecchino a cerchio che portava. Lavi gemette di nuovo e Kanda si ritrasse un poco per spingere dentro una seconda volta, più forte. Un secondo grido sottolineò l'opinione di Lavi sulla faccenda.

\- Ti sto facendo male? - chiese Kanda, a sorpresa.

\- No, però mi spaventi un poco quando ti ecciti nel tiranneggiarmi... aspetta, ti eccita anche spaventarmi? - Kanda inarcò un sopracciglio con aria eloquente – Yuu, sei dentro di me, ti sento se ti diventa più duro e grosso e lo sai.

\- Anche fosse? - ritorse Kanda.

\- Sei un pervertito.

Kanda gli rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. Affondò di nuovo, facendo gridare Lavi ancora più forte e questa volta prese a spingere con ritmo costante, così da godere di gemiti di risposta altrettanto costanti. Fu un coro in crescendo, fra entrambi, finché Kanda si accasciò su Lavi, soddisfatto.

Il giovane, ancora ansimante, si staccò da lui, rotolando di lato.

\- Tocca a me, adesso – sussurrò con un sorriso lascivo – stenditi.

\- Sei insaziabile. - commentò Kanda, rispondendo con un ghigno altrettanto subdolo; poi si sdraiò sulla schiena e sollevò le gambe, in attesa che Lavi gli si posizionasse contro.

\- Fuori è freddo e diluvia, non c'è passatempo più piacevole di questo – ribatté, allargando il sorriso malandrino – e non mi pare tu ti stia lamentando.

\- Dovrei?

La domanda era chiaramente tesa a provocarlo, ma Lavi non raccolse. Si chinò invece su di lui per baciarlo e Kanda ne approfittò per guidare la sua virilità in sé, aspettando che la spingesse dentro del tutto. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro appagato appena lo fece, ricambiando il bacio con passione.

No, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lamentarsi, Lavi non era bravo solo con la bocca, anche di questo doveva dargli atto.

Abbassò di più il piumone: ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo, per starsene abbracciati al calduccio sotto le coperte.

 


End file.
